Friends for life
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: The summary is inside. Basically, it's on Kohaku and (OC) Julie. Julie has a fear of demons but is a demon slayer. Kohaku helps her get over her fear.


Friends For Life

Kohaku x Julie (OC)

Summary: Julie is a demon slayer who lost all her family and friends. She travels with Kohaku and Kirara on their adventures to do their job. But Julie has a secret crush on Kohaku. Will she tell him one day or will he finally see the light in her?

"Kohaku! How much farther?" Julie called. "Not long! Just over the hill," he says. The time of demon slayers was over when Naraku killed all of them but Kohaku, his sister, Sango, and Julie. "We're here!" he says. "Sango!" Julie runs up to her and hugs her. "Julie. Kohaku. And My Kirara. How are the three of you doing?" "We are good. About a hundred more demons dead." Kohaku said. Julie looked over the side of the house to see a half-demon helping the priestess with the laundry. "He hasn't caused any trouble, Julie. Not unless Koga shows up." Sango tells her. "Inuyasha helped save me. Why don't you trust him?" "Would you trust any demon? I was caught and tortured by demons, while Naraku killed everyone in my family and my friends. I lost everything. I could have been there to help or die with them for trying. So, sorry if I'm on guard around him. half or full he is still one of them." She said heading inside.

"So stubborn." Sango laughs at Kohaku. "What?" "You can't blame her. She lost everyone. I almost lost you. You and me have each other." Sango made a good point. "True." "Kohaku, all she needs is someone to take care of her." SHe did live all on her own for nine years. ANd she saved his and Kirara's skin. "She ran circles around those demons and saved the two of us." Looking down at Kirara who sat near his feet. "She impressed me and I asked her to come. She is scared of Kirara though." "That's why you don't fly around anymore," Sango said. "A girl who can fight? Sounds like a party!" Miroku said walking outside.

"Dear." "I'm off. Taking the girls to watch Kagome practice again." "We are down a few slayers. But Sango, you don't have to train your girls or son to be like us." Kohaku said. "We are all that's left. And now we can rebuild the slayer's camps. It may take time but we can do it." Sango said. "And you have a girlfriend too, Kohaku." Miroku tested. "Who?"

Julie sat inside the house with Rin and Lady Kiade. "How is the world outside?" Rin asked. "So, beautiful! And soon no demons will be bothering us ever again." Julie said. "I don't know about that." "Lady Kiade. If there are no demons in Kagome's time then something has to have happened. "Knock!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha!" Rin was happy to see him but only because he in Shishomoru's little brother. "Slayer!" "Demon!" "You two!" Kagome said walking in with Kohaku and Sango.

"Rin someone is here to see you." Kagome was so nice! "Really?!" "Sango will take you to him." Sango and Rin left and Kiade asked Kohaku for a hand with something and left right behind.

"Whatever you two think you're going to say-" "I'm not saying anything." "Huh?" "Kagome and I do want to help but that is not our place. Apparently!" Inuyasha sounds mad. "SIT!" *thud "OW!" "What is this about then?" Julie asks. "Julie, I know it's hard to not be afraid of things. I'm always afraid of the demons. But some, like Inuyasha here, are good at heart." Kagome was too nice. "So? That won't change my mind." "Julie. You do like Kohaku, right?" "Yes. of course. Why wouldn't I?" "Julie." That wasn't something she wasn't going to admit out loud. "Look here! If you want to be him, you need to get used to all of us, that includes me, my so-called brother, and Kirara. Got it?" So demanding.

Julie left the house and found Kirara in the grass sleeping or resting. "Kirara!" She was resting. As she got up she looked at Julie and she was shaking. "I need your help. I want to make things easier so can we try to get me...to ride you?" Julie was terrified of demons. She was a slayer. She wasn't supposed to get near them unless she killed them. Kirara purred. "Great. then let's..." Julie walked closer to her and reached out a hand.

*evil laughs. *metal clanging together. *screams. "No!" Julie screamed. She covered her ears and knelt to the ground. "I can't! I just can't do it! I'm not brave at all!" She cried. "Julie?" Kohaku ran over to her. "What are you-" "I'm sorry, Kohaku! I'm nothing! I can't be brave enough to ride her! How can we work together if I'm terrified of them! of being killed BY them!" that was the real fear. "Julie." Kohaku gave her a put on the back. "We can work through this. We are a team." Julie looks up at him. "How? I won't ride Kirara so how do we work together and even move around more quickly with-" "You want to be someone who isn't scared. That's not possible. Everyone is scared." "Kohaku." "Kikyo saved me and she was scared. I'm still scared." He stood up and held out a hand to her. "You want to be somebody..." Julie hesitated bit took his hand." You are somebody." he pulls her up. "You are my friend. And a fellow demon slayer. We CAN work through this. Together." Julie smiled as Kohaku squeezed her hand. "Time is all we have. Let's use it to kill the demons and help you too." Julie was so happy she hugged Kohaku. And that was only the start.

Hope you like it! There may be a future story on this.


End file.
